


Damn Good Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, this is based off s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is baking cookies and has to split his attention between watching the timer and fighting off Dean, who keeps trying to steal cookie dough from the bowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Good Cookies

“Dean! Get out!” Sam yelled, elbowing his brother in the stomach. 

“You’re no fun anymore.” Dean pouted. However, Sam’s attention was split. The recipe clearly stated 15 minutes at 325ºF. It had been 10 minutes so far. Ten minutes of mixing a new batch, Dean getting in the way, ‘taste-testing’, and being a general nuisance.

 

He twisted and ducked under Dean’s arm, holding the mixing bowl  _ well _ out of his older brother’s reach. On the ground, at least.

 

Sam watched, with wide eyes, as his grown-ass brother clambered onto the kitchen chairs, leant over the countertop, and tried to reach for the bowl.

 

A flickering movement out of the corner of his eye made Sam turn just as Dean overreached.

“Shit!” A thud as Dean hit the countertop, a groan. Still, Sam was preoccupied - “Oh, god, the cookies are on fire!” Sam twirled around, looking for something to help, grabbing at the oven mitts. “Dean... I can’t deal with this!” 

 

Not that Dean would be any help in this situation - he was still groaning on the counter, making a show of it - “Fuck, Sammy. That hurt like a bitch. But y’know what would make make me feel better?”

 

“Yes. No. Fuck off, Dean. You are not touching this dough until it’s baked into cookies!” He desperately snatched the tray of burning cookies out of the oven and placed it onto a chopping board. Sam carefully patted the flames out and inspected the remains. “Well, they’re edible if you're adventurous. Want to try one?” Sam asked, innocently.

 

“You're a terrible brother,” Dean grumbled as he sat up, “but one that makes damn good cookies.” He grabbed one off the tray, juggling it from hand to hand to stop from burning himself. Dean walked out of the room, subtly stealing some cookie dough out of the bowl on his way out. 

  
“Hey! I saw that!”


End file.
